


bruises

by CrumbFucker



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrumbFucker/pseuds/CrumbFucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was pinned down as soon as he had come inside the colonel's home, and he was currently getting fucked on his hands and knees like a dog (all jokes aside).</p>
            </blockquote>





	bruises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourMajestyJinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyJinx/gifts).



> for my fav friend jinx! i know i was supposed to have it done for your birthday, and i definitely just pulled half of the sinfully short thing out of my ass at 4am, but i hope you enjoy it bab!

The rhythm in which Mustang was fucking him was hard, quick, reverberating throughout Edward's entire body; from the tips of his toes to the follicles on his scalp.

" _Fuck_ , Colonel," Edward sobbed on a particularly rough thrust, Mustang's cock ramming straight into his prostate. So much effort was going into not collapsing down from his hands and knees onto the living room floor, and he didn't know how much longer he could keep himself upright.

He was pinned down as soon as he had come inside the colonel's home, and he was currently getting fucked on his hands and knees like a dog (all jokes aside).

Mustang gripped his hips hard enough to leave pinpointed bruises—the cause would be obvious and it turned him on—and slammed into him again before husking "Is that good?" and Ed couldn't manage anything past a whine because _holy fuck_ he was so close to cumming and if the colonel kept talking to him like that and kept going at _that angle_ —

But instead he stopped, cock barely in Ed's ass, and dug his nails into his waist as he growled, "Come on, tell me."

"Yes, yes, please," He gasped, and Mustang thrust back in, "Oh _God_ yes."

Hands loosened their grip on Ed's hips and slid up his arched back. With every millimetre they moved, it felt like his skin burned hotter and hotter. His hands reached Ed's neck and _squeezed_.

Mustang picked up the pace again, leaving Ed with an embarrassing amount of drool spilling from his mouth. Unable to know what to focus on—getting fucked so hard, being choked, saliva making a mess—Ed let himself just take it. His vision was fading away at the edges and he reached up to grab the hands at his throat, right arm left on the bed shaking and clinking with the effort of staying up.

Luckily, Mustang loosened his grip and Ed gasped in air, sobbed it out. "Shit, Colonel—you—" He managed to whine, feeling Mustang's hands make their way to his scalp, through his hair, tugging and pulling.

Finally, his arms gave out as he came, and the fists in his hair were the only thing keeping his head up. It hurt his neck and head and his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to keep down a scream, becoming a choked moan instead.

Behind him he heard Mustang groan and felt his head be let go, probably coming too, but he was too far gone to give it any thought, orgasm dulling his energy out and allowing the colonel to do whatever he liked with him. And wasn't that thought hot. And humiliating. _Fuck_.

Mustang collapsed on top of him, sending Ed into a sprawled, spent mess on his colonel's floor. His ass hurt and chances were he was bruised all over.

Lips crawled their way up his neck and he turned his head so the colonel could kiss him properly, deep and passionate and on the mouth.

"That was amazing."

Edward laughed, probably too loud for such a moment, probably made him sound insane. "Yeah? Better fuckin' 've been. Almost killed you when you pushed me onto the ground."

"I guess I must be luckiest man in the world, then." Mustang said, and winced when Ed threw his leg back to kick him. Automail, of course. Talk about bruises.


End file.
